


Nurse Diane

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Episode continuation, F/M, Fluff, MARITAL BLISS, Making Love, Sex, fluffy fluff, naughty nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane spends the night with Kurt after she takes him home from the hospital.  This takes place the day after the end of 1.10.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mister McVeigh? It’s time for your bath.”

“Hmm?” Kurt replied before looking up over the top of the paper.

“You need to be cleaned off,” Diane looked at him with just a hint of playfulness in her eye. “Come on.”

She extended her hand to him and after he stood and took it, she led him through his bedroom, into the bathroom where he saw a bathtub filled with steaming hot water.

“Let’s get you undressed,” she replied before taking his shirt in her hands. She undid each button down his chest and watched his face for any sign of discomfort.

Kurt reached down to remove his pants but she stopped him. “Let me.”

His shirt hit the floor; Diane grimaced at the scratches and small gashes on his upper torso left from the previous day’s events. She traced the outline of larger of them with her delicate fingers, paying close attention to the feeling of his soft skin. 

His breathing hitched, not knowing what to expect, when she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his chest.

Next, Diane pushed down his lounge pants and took his boxers with.

She offered her hand, “climb in and get settled.”

He did. The hot water stung his wounds but he swallowed the discomfort the best he could. Luckily he’d only gotten eight stiches on his shoulder from the surgery to remove a piece of metal that had gotten embedded in him in is heroic move.

Kurt sat back and watched as Diane slipped off the oversized shirt and pants of his she’d slept in, leaving her only in a pair of white cotton panties and a white undershirt of his she’d found.

Diane got to her knees next to him and took ahold of a bar of his favorite soap and dipped it in the hot water before slowly guiding it along his stomach.

“How does that feel?” She asked, breathily.

“Good,” he replied. Kurt watched her as she continued to move it across the unharmed part of his chest, continually dipping her hands into the water, splashing herself slightly as she worked. He looked to her shirt and only then noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra and that her shirt was, in fact, quite see through.

“I’m going to wash your wounds now. You’ll tell me if it hurts?” She asked in all sincerity.

“Yeah,” he said with a small grin.

Diane lathered the soap and with her free hand, washed his cuts gently. She paid special attention to his stitches, running her hand along his chest and shoulder. A tear formed in her eye and she did her best not to draw attention to it by rubbing his shoulder.

“You’re doing quite well Mister McVeigh,” she replied, attempting to flirt some more. Diane trailed her hand down his bicep and squeezed. She bit down on to her lower lip and smiled, “shame to harm such a beautiful canvas.”

Diane dipped her hand back into the water before beginning to lather once more. However, the most cliché of all clichés happened- she dropped the soap and before she could think, her hand dove after it only to grasp something that most assuredly was not the slippery bar of soap she’d lost a grip on. She squeezed and tugged before she realized what it actually was.

“Oh my god!” She shrieked. “I swear to god I did not mean for that to happen. I mean, I may have started out that way but I just…” Diane stopped herself, realization coming across her face, and looked up at her husband. “Are you…”

“Yep. A beautiful woman is giving me a bath, taking care of me? I sort of got a naughty nurse vibe here.”

Diane laughed. “I started out that way but then I saw all of this and I just…” she gestured to his wounds, pulling her hands from the water.

Kurt cut her off with a kiss.

She sighed before pulling back. “I wasn’t finished.”

“I know.” Kurt reached up and kissed her once more. “Sorry,” he smiled, staring at her lips, “but I couldn’t resist.”

“I,” she hesitated, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kurt took ahold of her hand and slid it back down his chest, letting go just as her hand reached his lap. Diane continued and kissed him again, sliding her tongue along his lower lip.

He groaned as she stroked him slowly, smiling slightly as he continued to harden.

“You seem to be healing nicely, Mister McVeigh. Although I think you could use some personal attention.” She smiled at him and batted her eyes playfully.

“What say you get out of this tub and I take you back to the exam room so I can check you out more thoroughly?

Diane smiled and rose to her feet then reached for a towel.

Kurt grabbed the sides of the tub and winced as he tried to put pressure on his arm to climb out of the tub.

“Let me help you with that,” she offered, extending her hand to help him out of the tub. He accepted it and rose, taking caution stepping out of the tub on to the damp rug.

Diane enfolded him in the warm cotton towel and led him to the bed. “Have a seat,” she said as she pulled the towel from him. She gently dried his shoulders. “Lay back.”

Kurt stretched out on the bed and Diane walked to the other side of the bed and climbed up next to him, bending at the waist to take his partial erection in her mouth.

Her tongue twirled the head, taking her time to feel all of him continue to harden for her.

“Mmm,” he groaned as she bobbed her head slowly and deliberately along his thick shaft.

She pulled off of him and looked him in the eye. “Your temperature seems to be getting back to normal Mister McVeigh. Although,” she stopped to place a kiss on his head before looking back up at him, “you do seem to be running a little hot.”

“I was okay before I saw you in that shirt, Nurse Lockhart.”

Diane grinned as she sat up. She crossed her arms and pulled the shirt off over her head, revealing painfully hard nipples on breasts he’d never get tired of looking at.

“God you are exquisite,” he moaned.

She straddled him then leaned forward, letting her breasts rest on his chest as her hard nipples pressed into his flesh. Her hips hovered just over his while she placed a teasing kiss on his lips. Diane ran her fingers through his hair as she rested her elbows next to his head. “You’re a very naughty patient, Mister McVeigh.”

Diane kissed him again, nibbling at his lower lip as she pulled back. “I’ve half a mind to give you a severe tongue lashing.”

Kurt grinned. “Show me.”

“Lucky for you I have a few needs to take care of this evening.” Diane raised up slightly and moved her hand back down their bodies, coming to rest on his erection. She stroked his length against her wetness before slowly slipping his head between her folds.

She moved her hand back up to his head and she kissed him once more. “Let me know if you experience any discomfort, all right Mister McVeigh?” Diane propped herself up on her elbows and watched his face.

“Discomfort?”

“Just breathe through it,” she instructed as she slowly sank down on him, rocking her hips back and forth slowly.

Kurt groaned and sighed. He placed the hand attached to his hurt arm on her hip and rested it there gently as she continued to rock herself into him.

“How does that feel, Mister McVeigh? Do I need to stop?”

“God no!” He leaned up to kiss her again as he began to meet her thrusts.

“Oh!” She replied in surprise. “You are feeling better. In fact, you feel quite good,” she teased as she clenched her internal muscles. “God do you feel good.”

Diane closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip as she let her baser desires take over. She continued to ride him harder before taking the length of him within her and pressing her hips into his, grinding her clit into him. Diane circled her hips around him. “Fuck,” she panted. “More.”

Kurt continued to push up into her, moving his good hand to her chest and massaging her breast.

She pushed back harder and gripped the sheets next to his head, “yes! I… I need…”

“Come on baby. Give it to me.”

Diane nodded and rode him harder, her orgasm so close she could almost taste it.

Kurt flexed his internal muscles and bit down on her neck, growling “cum for me,” as he did.

She whimpered as she slammed down on to him and began to feel her orgasm overtake her. Her body shaking in pleasure.

He moved his hand back to her hip and held her hard on to him, feeling her hot wetness squeeze his cock.

“Oh god!” Diane groaned as she finally found her voice again. Her hips stilled on top of him as she fought to catch her breath.

Moments passed before she started to slowly rock her hips back and forth once more. She raised herself up once more and looked at him. “Your turn.”

Diane kissed him before sitting up fully, exposing that chest he couldn’t get enough of, covered in their sweat. She rocked her hips back and forth, putting on a show for him. “You know you’re lucky I wasn’t super busy tonight, Mister McVeigh. Had more time to devote to just one patient.”

She bit down on her lower lip once more as she tilted her head to the side and trailed her hands down her chest, squeezing her breasts, and pinching her nipples with a grin. Diane watched his face as one hand continued down her body, circling her belly button before coming to rest on her clit. She put her other hand on his, on her hip as she continued to bounce on him.

She panted. “Is this what you need?”

“God yes,” he groaned. 

Diane moved her now wet fingers and placed them in his mouth, Kurt’s tongue greedily cleaning her off of her hand. He moaned again and pushed up into her.

She grinned and squeezed her muscles as hard as she could. “Cum for me, Kurt.”

He pushed up into her a few more times before finally experiencing the release that had been building. 

“Oh god!” She crooned. “You feel so good!”

Diane watched his face as it contorted into pleasure. She fell forward and giggled, licking his neck, nipping as his hips jerked.

His fingers dug into her hips before his body finally relaxed.

“Christ, Diane.” 

Kurt collapsed as Diane kissed from his neck, up his jaw and around his lips. He, sleepily, tried to kiss her back.

“Mmm,” she purred before sitting up.

He looked up at her.

“How are you feeling, Mister McVeigh?”

“Mmm, I’m good.” He grinned. “But I might need a checkup later.”

Diane climbed off of him and curled up to his good side. “I’ll make a note of that in your chart.”


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, Diane stretched and rolled out of Kurt’s arms. The lights were still on and as she blinked herself back into being awake she couldn’t remember whether or not she’d drained the tub. Probably not. She rose slowly so as not to disturb her sleeping patient and walked to the bathroom.

Once there, she turned to look back at Kurt.

“Where’d you go?” He mumbled sleepily, almost pitifully, rubbing his eyes.

“Hmm? I just wanted to turn the lights out. Go back to sleep,” she whispered.

“No, I’m awake.”

“Are you feeling all right?” She changed direction to sit next to him on the bed, her hand resting on his forehead to see if he was running a temperature.

He chuckled. “I’m okay.”

Kurt began to stretch but grimaced once he remembered he needed to favor his shoulder. “Oh.”

She frowned in genuine concern as she pushed him down. “Stay in bed.”

He groaned slightly. “Only if you join me.”

“I’ll be right there. Just let me turn the light off and drain the tub. Okay?”

“What if I return the favor?”

“Excuse me?”

“I want to bathe you like you did with me. The tub is big enough for two, ya know.”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’ll be worth it.”

“Rain check. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Diane walked back to the bathroom then started to drain the tub, turned off the light then on her way back, bent down to pick up the shirt she’d discarded earlier, only to be met with resistance.

“Leave it.”

She smiled as she crawled under the covers next to Kurt. “This feels weird.”

“Hmm? Why?”

“I’m on the wrong side of you.”

He smiled. “It’s not permanent. I’ll be back to normal any day now.”

She kissed his chest and smiled as she took in his scent.

“Promise?”

“Yep.”

~X~

Kurt woke up before Diane the next morning. He got out of bed and, this time, taking care not to stretch his right arm as he made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

He made his way back to the bathroom to shave and noted that his wife hadn’t moved at all. Kurt closed the door behind him so as not to wake her while he shaved, brushed his teeth, and checked his sutures to clean them, gently. He smiled as he looked at her sleeping form as he walked back to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee, got the paper from the front of his drive way and turned on the morning news. He made himself comfortable on the couch and went about his morning.

By the time the Today/This Morning/Talk Shows had started, he’d gone through three cups of coffee and most of the paper. Yet still, Diane was in bed. It definitely wasn’t like her to sleep this late. He shook the negative thoughts from his head but was quickly interrupted by buzzing coming from the direction of her purse.

Just to be sure, he went to her purse and pulled out her phone to find several missed calls and emails beginning to add up.

Kurt went to the bedroom and opened the door to find Diane on her back, resting peacefully. He walked in and leaned over to place a kiss on her lips, hoping to ease her into the day. “My Sleeping Beauty,” he thought.

She sighed and smiled, waking up to feel his warm, full lips pressed against hers. “Morning.”

“Good morning. I’m sorry to wake you, but your phone has been going off.”

“Mmm.” She blinked a few times. “Really?”

Diane sat up to look for her phone on the nightstand. Not finding it, she asked, “what time is it anyway?”

“After nine.”

Her eyes opened wide as she looked at him, disbelief crossing her face. “Nine? I can’t believe it’s that late. How the hell did I sleep til nine?”

“My guess is you needed the sleep.”

“Probably.” She took her husband’s hand in hers and played with his rough thumb, smiling sheepishly. “I was up a lot last night, checking on you.”

“I figured. I’m sorry.”

She stretched. “Don’t apologize. I’m going to go call the office and answer a few emails,” she stated plainly, kissing Kurt soundly. “I think I need to spend the day making sure my Prince Charming is healing okay. You still up for a bath?”

He nodded. “Definitely.”

“Good. I do need to ensure you’re cleaned thoroughly. I didn’t do a good job last night.”

“You did a beautiful job last night.”

“Thank you, Mister McVeigh.”

Diane wrapped her arm around Kurt’s shoulder, careful not to go near his wounds and scooted closer. She placed her hand on his hip and rested her head on his good shoulder, sighing contentedly.

He placed his hand on her thigh, enjoying this peaceful, intimate moment.

“Coffee?” Diane interrupted, quietly.

Kurt laughed appreciatively. “Of course. Get changed and I’ll pour you a cup. Meet you in the kitchen?”

“’Kay.”

He walked out of the room to pour her a cup of coffee and another for himself, turning off the television and picking up the paper in the process. Kurt made himself comfortable at the table in his kitchen’s nook then passed the time watching nature in his backyard.

Diane joined him a few minutes later, dressed in one of his plaid button up shirts and a pair of his lounge pants.

“You look comfortable.”

“I am.”

He gestured to the cup sitting across from him; she walked over and sat in the chair next to it.

“Oh. My phone.”

“Enjoy half a cup of coffee with me, first? Please?”

“Sure.” She smiled as she sat back in her wooden chair, propping her legs up on Kurt’s lap. Diane wrapped her hands around the warm cup and sighed, looking out the window.

He placed a hand on her foot and massaged her though his sock, watching her face as his skilled hands went to work.

“Mm. Oh yeah,” she moaned, quietly.

Kurt placed his other hand on her other foot and began massaging gently.

“Oh Kurt.” Her eyes closed before quickly reopening, “is that your bad hand?”

“It’s my arm and shoulder. My hand is fine.”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Sh. Let me do this for you.”

She swallowed and brought her cup to her mouth, taking a big sip. “This is good.”

“Me or the coffee?” He asked with a chuckle.

“The coffee,” she deadpanned.

“Yep,” he joked back.

The couple talked about nothing of importance for a few minutes, both draining their cups before Diane let out a long breath. “I need a refill. Can I get you anything?”

“I can get it.” Kurt began to rise.

Diane stood, “I’ve got it. I need to get my phone anyway.”

He pouted playfully as he sat back down.

“I’ll keep it short. They know I’m out here with you.”

Kurt captured her hand in his and kissed her knuckles as she began to walk by. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

~X~

Diane was successful in keeping it short, only 75 minutes. She put her phone back in her purse as it continued to buzz. “Breakfast?”

“Sure. What do you want?”

“Omelet?”

He thought for a moment. “I’ve got supplies for a basic one.”

“Good. Go watch ESPN or something and I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I know. Let me.” Diane stood, taking both mugs from the table. “Another cup?”

“No. Four’s my limit. I can make more for you if you’d like.”

“It’s getting late. But thank you.”

She poured herself another cup with what was left in the pot and shooed Kurt out of the kitchen, making breakfast for them.

Diane called him to the kitchen twenty minutes later, setting two plates on the table. “A poor man’s Denver omelet and hash browns.”

“’Poor man’s?’”

“Yeah, you didn’t have any mushrooms and only have of a green pepper.”

“Ah. Well this looks amazing. You got the potatoes from the garage?”

“You think I made those from scratch? Thanks for the vote of confidence but no. I found those in the back of your freezer.”

“Huh. Thank you for breakfast.”

She smiled at him. “Sure. I like taking care of you.”

“Same here.”

They ate quickly, both rather hungry given how late they were eating.

Diane rose to clear their plates but Kurt took them from her. “I’ve got it.”

“Kurt…”

“I’m capable, thank you.”

“I know but…”

“Go. I’ll be right there.”

She did as instructed, taking the paper and her waning cup of coffee with her.

Kurt came in several moments later, drying his hands on his pants before settling on the couch, next to her.

“What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know. I’m usually in the lab right about now. What’s on?”

“Well the only thing I get to watch at work is CNN…”

“No,” he interrupted.

She chuckled. “What do you suggest?”

“How about we go for a walk on the property? The sun’s out.”

“Sure.”

Diane stood and offered a hand to help him stand. He took it and led her outside. They walked for about an hour, Kurt telling his side of the story of what happened, Diane awestruck, trying not to admonish herself, still, for the way she spoke to him in the hospital.

Kurt opened the backdoor to his place to let Diane in before him. “I know what you’re thinkin’. Stop.”

“How could you know?”

“I know you’re still questioning everything. It’s fine.”

“I…” she started. “Okay.”

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. “How about that bath?”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Good. I’ll run the water. Be naked in three minutes.”

She giggled. “You got it.”

Kurt ran the water and undressed, Diane doing the same in the bedroom, joining him shortly thereafter. He poured a healthy dose of some lavender scented bath gel into the stream of the hot water and began to step in.

“I uh,” he started, looking down at his feet.

“What? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I was just going to ask if I could balance on you to get in. Gettin’ out last night was a little rough.”

“Oh! Absolutely.”

Diane moved to his side and made herself available for his use, to climb in to the tub. She helped him to his knees and watched as he settled in.

Kurt offered his hand, Diane accepted it and gingerly stepped into the hot water, careful not to step on anything important, and settled between his legs.

The water ran for another few seconds before she leaned forward and turned it off. Diane rested her head on his shoulder; Kurt interlaced his fingers with hers on one of her hands, leaving his other hand free to roam.

Diane inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and delighting in where his fingers chose to wander.

Kurt’s hand grabbed a handful of bubbles and placed it on her arm, writing his name in bubbles. It traveled up her arm to her shoulder, over to her chest, then in between her breasts, coming to rest on her tummy.

She waited for his hand to continue descending, down to his favorite resting spot on her, but it didn’t.

He sighed in contentment as his fingers slowly traced her bellybutton. No higher, no lower.

Diane smiled slightly as she placed her hand over his on her lower abdomen.

“This is perfect.”

“It is.”

The warmth of the sun streamed through the window, lighting the room, making the bubbles’ iridescence shine even more.

Kurt’s hands began moving again, slowly upwards.

Diane smiled, still not opening her eyes, knowing full well where it was going.

And it did. His right hand moved to her breast, the soap making it slipperier. Kurt opened his eyes and watched as her nipple began to stiffen.

She sighed, squeezing her hand over his ever so slightly. “That feels good.”

“Wait till you see what else I can do.”

“I’m well versed in your skills, Mr. McVeigh. And it’s highly encouraged.”

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to stay here for a little while.”

“Not at all. I don’t have anywhere to be. Do you?”

“Nope.”

His hand continued to caress and massage her breast, pulling deep sighs and a few quiet moans out of Diane.

He began to stiffen against her lower back, causing Diane to moan a little louder, not deliberately, but purely from how turned on she was, how his body was responding to this, to her.

“Kurt,” she moaned.

“Sh.” He kissed the side of her head as he continued her ministrations.

His fingers gathered some more bubbles before swirling against her nipple, playing with it for several moments.

“Please?” She begged between heavier breaths.

Kurt chuckled against her head. “In time.”

Diane caught a chill and shivered.

“Hmm?”

“I think… the water needs to be warmed up. Hold that thought.”

Kurt released her as she sat forward to drain some water while turning on the hot water.

He traced her spine with his middle finger, slowly downward before moving his hand upwards. Kurt drew circles and lines, nonsensical shapes over her back as the tub replenished.

Diane turned off the water, re-stopped the tub, and sat back on to Kurt’s chest, giggling as she felt his hard nipples press into her back.

“What?” He asked as his hand moved to her lower tummy.

“Nothing.”

Kurt placed another kiss on her shoulder, resting his palm flat.

“This was an amazing idea. How are you doing?”

“Great.”

“I mean it. How’s your arm?”

“About to be busy.”

“Be serious. Are you in any pain?”

“A little. But nothing that can’t be managed.”

“You’ll tell me…?” She asked, turning her head to try to make eye contact.

He nodded. “I’ll tell you.”

Kurt placed a kiss on her lips, which Diane tried to deepen but it just wasn’t working at this angle. Frustrated, she turned around. “Continue, Mr. McVeigh.”

Steam from the hot water drew streaks in the sunlight that continued to pour into the room.

He nodded again as his fingers slid between her hipbones, down her pelvis, stopping just above her clit. “This?”

She nodded into him. “Yes,” she sighed.

“Okay.”

Kurt’s middle finger parted her folds, coming to rest on her clit.

Diane pushed back into him so he wouldn’t have to strain as much. The added benefit, however, was feeling him continue to harden against her.

His fingers slid into her, his palm laying flat over her clit, and he stopped.

She felt such a level of bliss that it didn’t even dawn on her that he was no longer actively stimulating that part of her body. The intimacy coursing between them at this moment was enough to make her tear up.

Kurt’s body relaxed in this current position. Diane tried to quiet her sniffle but failed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, alarmed.

“Nothing. This.”

“Am I… am I hurting you?” He lurched forward and removed his hand, looking for some sign of what was wrong.

“No!” She sniffled again. “No. This is perfect, Kurt.”

“God! Don’t do that!”

Diane chuckled through the tears. “I’m sorry.” She placed her hand on his and brought it from between her legs up to her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She sniffled one final time before suggesting, “how about we take this to the bedroom? I want to show you how much.”

“Okay.”

Diane leaned forward and unstopped the tub before bracing herself to stand.

Kurt, unable to help himself, placed a sweet kiss on her behind.

She smiled as she offered a hand to him to help him out of the tub, which he took. And with a lot less effort than the previous night, he stood. After grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his shoulders to pull him closer into her, Diane kissed him.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“No. I mean it. For everything.”

She looked deep into his eyes, her mouth opening to speak, but she just couldn’t. Tears began to well up again.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“I know.”

They kissed deeply before she settled into his chest as he wrapped his towel covered arms around her.

“It coulda been a lot worse, ya know.”

She nodded, biting down on her thumbnail. “I know.”

“I mean, I could have thrown away that lavender soap. Then where’d we be?”

Diane laughed as she pulled back from him. “Smart ass!”

Kurt stepped out of the tub and began to dry her off. “Let’s go to bed.”

She smiled, taking the towel from him and hanging it back up before taking his hand and leading him towards his bed.

“Make love to me, Kurt.”

They stopped at the bed to kiss. Each began feeling the other’s bodies, enjoying touching and teasing.

Diane reached his groin first and wrapped one small hand around his cock to slowly pump him.

Kurt moved his hand to her clit and began flicking it with this fingers.

They panted into each other’s mouths before, finally, Diane pulled back. “Are you okay to be on top?”

“I’ll make it work.”

She smiled as she climbed on the bed and reached for him.

Kurt positioned himself between her thighs and slid the tip of his erection along her folds, further exciting her and making him thicken even further. Several moments of teasing passed before it was all he could do not to just push into her wetness.

He settled on top of her, his cock touching her wet slit, his lips melding with hers.

One of Diane’s hands ran through his hair while the other reached down between them and slowly guided him into her.

Kurt hadn’t even fully been within her before she sighed, her body remembering muscles she hadn’t used much before the previous night. Diane wrapped her legs around him to provide a better angle and just like that, he was buried deep within her.

He held himself still to relish this feeling. God he loved this woman!

She braced her heels on him and relaxed her hips as she too let herself just feel. They kissed for a bit longer, continuing to delight in this feeling.

It was unclear who started moving first but after some time, they met one another thrust for thrust. It was slow and sensual and beautifully timed.

Kurt sat up, “I love you.”

Diane whimpered. “God I love you too!”

They began kissing again, Kurt’s thrusts becoming harder over time.

She locked her heels over his back and rocked her body against his as she felt her release building. Diane moved her head back to gasp for air. Kurt watched her face, knowing how close she was. He groaned as he, too, felt his orgasm closing in.

“God!” He growled.

“Yes!”

All she could do was whimper as her body finally gave in, sparking Kurt’s release in the process.

He tried pushing into her harder but as the ripples subsided, he realized he was spent. Kurt collapsed on to her and rolled over on to his back.

“Sorry.” He panted. “I couldn’t… couldn’t hold myself… up anymore.”

“It’s fine.”

Kurt took ahold of her hand and interlaced their fingers as they both worked to catch their breath.

Eventually, Diane rolled to her side, letting go of his hand, and placed her head and hand on his chest, her leg between his, and her body fully against his. She kissed his chest and continued to relax. Kurt’s hand cradled her shoulder before his fingers began to caress the soft skin on her arm.

“Thank you.”

He chuckled. “For?”

“That. Being in pain and doing that.”

“You’re worth it.”

She smiled. “How do you feel?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic. You?”

She laughed aloud. “No, I mean it. How’s your shoulder and stitches and everything?”

“I’m a little sore. But you’re worth it.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Really?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“Okay.”

It got quiet, comfortably quiet.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve done that.”

“We had sex last night. You remember? Naughty nurse?”

“Oh I do. I meant make love. Just… a pure connection. Not about getting off, necessarily. You know?”

“I do. We need to do that more often.”

“Agreed! But you need to heal, mister,” she added playfully.

“Yes Nurse Lockhart.”

“Good boy.”

“Ooh. What about a naughty school girl?”

“Excuse me?”

“I liked roleplaying. Didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“So what about a school girl?”

“I failed a test and I’ll do anything for extra credit?” She feigned in her best porn star voice.

“Exactly.”

She grinned. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again to Mel for the idea! <3


End file.
